Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep
by Crawling from Hell
Summary: The same death to Jamie Lloyd, yet what if Michael then realized what he felt towards her only after her death?


Disclaimer and Author's note:

I don't own the characters, movie, series, ect, ect. Okay, is that clear? Anyways, this is just an alternative death of Jamie Lloyd because I found it a bit odd how quickly and careless Michael had finished her in Halloween 6 after hesitating before when she had been younger...

Another VERY important note! (Please read): This is the very first story I've ever published so please don't be too harsh in a review ~ please tell me if I did something wrong just don't be mean, I'm seriously already trembling while trying to publish this..

/also, this was inspired by a video using the song~/ _Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep..._

* * *

Jamie gasped at the feeling of the cold metal pierce through her torso.

The pain... _oh god_...the pain!

She coughed out the crimson fluid that clogged her throat as she struggled to breathe. Her chest rose slowly and back down as she tried to hang to the last delicate string of life she had left.

This was it for her. Her struggle to survive was over. She had always been such a hapless little girl from the start. The question still remained in the back of her mind however: what was left for her child? All she could merely do was look up weakly at the man who was so close to ending her pathetic excuse of a life.

With half lidded eyes, she gazed up at him, trying to lift her head to get one last view of him. The white heinous mask that the man was wearing showed clearly in the light that came from outside of the barn house, making the features on the mask glow.

With caution, she reached towards him, her arms shaking as she tried to touch him one last time to fully acquiesce her inescapable fate.

He responded by reaching out as well, giving her hope that she'd be able to see the last modicum of human he had left in him. Oh, how terribly mistaken. What she then felt wasn't the warmth of his touch, but the metal bars sliding in deeper through her back out of her chest, causing her to scream out in agony.

The girl panted heavily, yet calmly remained her gaze on the man before giving him an extremely weak smile, "You can't have the baby, Michael..."

In response, he tilted his head to the side, staying silent at her words.

"You can't..."

This set him off once again. He looked over his shoulder, towards the switch on the machine and turned it on, before turning around to leave as her screams diminished into a soft whimper while the saw ripped through her flesh.

He carefully made his way towards the broken vehicle that Jamie had stolen in an attempt to escape from him, opened the door, then cautiously looking inside for the child.

Nothing.

There was nothing inside but the items that had been left by the previous owner. However, something had caught his eye. The little decoy that she had left lying on the passenger's seat. A small dark blue blanket, curled up in a way to look as if an infant was sleeping quietly inside of the bundle.

Clutching the cloth in his grasp, with the uncontrollable madness within him taking over him, Michael made his way back over to the girl he had intended leave for dead. More sparks of anger inside of him caused his mind to already plan out the various ways of slowly torturing her to the edge of her final breath. Slice off a few small limbs such as her fingers? Maybe gouge out her soft chocolate-colored eyes as well while he was at it?

He walked back inside the barn to where she was and realized that she was no longer struggling to breathe. She was no longer whimpering his name over and over in pain and remorse. Her eyes were wide open, yet she was still without even twitching, or even wincing. Michael now realized,

that she was no longer living.

His eyes widened under the rubber mask. He immediately let go of the blanket, dropping it to the ground before he proceeded to slam the machine switch off and carefully removed her limp body from it, carrying her in his arms, taking only a few steps away from where he had killed her to avoid looking at the scene.

He kneeled down on the cold dirt ground and placed a hand over her eye's, carefully closing them so that she appeared more as if she were sleeping peacefully instead of the true tragic fate. He cradled her body in his arms gently as if she were a fragile doll in his possession.

The penitent grief was taking over him now. He could feel his throat swell up as he whimpered softly. She was once the child that he had cared for. The child that had made him feel human once again. And now here she was, lying still in his hold. Michael brushed lightly over her cheek with his thumb as he gazed over her, unable to break free from his reverie state as he gazed down at her.

The innocent figure lying asleep forever before him. He set her down carefully upon the ground and stood up to go pick up

the tattered blanket from the floor before heading back towards the girl's corpse. He unfolded the blanket and spread it over her body, tucking it securely as his dark eyes softened.

Michael lifted the mask up slightly and lowered his head down before pressing his lips lightly against the skin of her forehead, then her cheeks, and finally planting a gentle kiss upon her lips as if he were pleading for her forgiveness.

He smiled slowly as a single tear rolled down his scarred cheek and off the edge of his chin, landing softly near the edge of the girl's eyes.

 _Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep..._

Michael lowered his head once more, kissing her eyes lightly before he finally stood up, off the ground and pulled the mask back down, turning around to leave.

She was asleep now. At least he had fulfilled the promise he'd made her in kissing her eyes one last time before her own death. He smiled to himself quietly under the mask, no longer hesitating as he walked out of the barn and was concealed back into the night. After all, his work was yet not finished, he still needed to find the child.

 _Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep..._

 _I did, Jamie._

 _Please sleep well, my dear._


End file.
